The prevalence of digital cameras etc. has increased the enjoyment of electronic images photographed by the digital cameras etc. which has helped spread appreciation of image data on the monitor of a personal computer, or performance of editing this image data. The image data may be saved on an archival medium, such as a hard disk and a compact disk, or may be printed with a printer. Moreover, such image data may be printed in pasteboard or printing paper, and a book may be bound as an album made of paper, and it can be commemorated and it can be enjoyed, or it can be carried out. Compared with sticking a photograph in an album, it is a sensation to print an image directly in pasteboard or printing paper, bound as a book, and enjoyed. In order to create such an album wherein electronic image data is saved on an archival medium a specific contractor or bookbinding may be requested through the Internet to create an individual album for delivery.
However, in this way, in order to print and bind an image directly in pasteboard or printing paper, a vendor must be requested, where the process of making an order may be troublesome, or many days may be required to complete the order, and it is hard to say that an electronic image can be easily bound in an album made of paper. If the approach is taken of printing only an image and sticking the printed image on a ready-made album, an individual can perform this easily, but a cheap impression will result if compared with bookbinding. Given that photography has become possible by the spread of digital cameras, an approach of bookbinding those images easily is desired.
For expert or an individual use, JP 2004/358810 discloses printing paper which can create a booklet by having an image printed directly on pasteboard or on printing paper, and a book cover is disclosed for making the booklet easily and promptly. But there are problems and issues which are explained below.
A cover is often made from ready-made ones and it is not often possible to make made-to-order ones easily and promptly. The purpose of this invention is to disclose printing paper which can create the booklet by having an image directly printed on pasteboard or on printing paper, and to disclose a book cover that can make the booklet easily and promptly for expert or individual use.